


星座玄学【岩健】

by nagaiyume



Category: 3JSB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	星座玄学【岩健】

山下健二郎呆滞地站在河边，他想自己不应该对妈妈早上的话嗤之以鼻。作为早间节目里每日星座运势这个环节的忠实观众，妈妈在他准备出门上学前对他说：“节目说双子座今天要有水光之灾，你注意离河边远点啊。”  
“有什么灾啊，这个你也信。”他哼了一声背着书包出了门，毫无意外的一整天风平浪静，直到放学也平安无事。  
就说都是迷信的东西，不明白你们女人为什么都这么热衷，他瞥见班里女生拿着的星座运势书表示不屑。  
虽然有同学叫他去打篮球，他想起自己昨晚录的节目还没有看，就拒绝了对方悠哉地向家走去。  
回家路上要经过一段河堤，夕阳照在水面反射出温暖的光，波光粼粼很是好看，所以山下很喜欢走这条路。妈妈说的话早就被他抛去脑后，他哼着歌如往常一样看着河对岸，在快走过去的时候却听见有什么声音隐约地传来。  
他停下脚步听了一会，似乎是在水里传出来的，细细的呜咽声和水声混在一起，好像是什么小动物在挣扎。  
他探头去看，很快就发现一只小狗在水里浮浮沉沉，河堤是很高的平面并没有地方供它攀爬，加上过于幼小似乎已经体力不支了。看到山下的时候它仿佛见到了救星，拼尽全力嚎叫起来。山下四处巡视想找人来帮忙，可惜这条路因为偏僻平时很少有人走，眼看小狗的叫声越发微弱，山下一咬牙脱掉外套就小心地沿着河堤滑了下去。  
捞到小狗的时候它立刻用四肢紧紧扒着山下的手，浑身冰凉颤抖个不停，山下看它还有力气就放下心来，站在过膝深的水里开始思考自己要怎么办。  
等他终于手脚并用地爬到岸上时，早就浑身湿透了。他一手托着那只比他手掌大不了多少的小狗，一边站在那里发呆。  
天色渐暗，凉风袭来他忍不住打了个喷嚏，最后还是决定先回家再说。  
想不到父母都非常喜欢这只小狗，立刻拍板决定留下来养。他湿哒哒地站在一边，感觉自己像是看见父母有了二胎而失宠的老大。  
所幸妈妈很快想起他来，催着他洗澡换了衣服，他才觉得身心都温暖了一点。  
“对了，刚才岩酱来找过你，看你不在他就回去了。”妈妈一边忙活着给小狗准备东西，随口说到。  
“岩酱？他不是忙着升学考试呢怎么有空来找我？”  
“不知道，一会吃完饭你打电话问问他好了。”  
岩酱全名岩田刚典，比他小四岁，是他们邻居家的孩子。  
在山下上小学六年级的时候岩田一家搬了过来，作为对新邻居的欢迎山下妈妈带着他提了礼物送过去，大人们站在门口寒暄时山下发现一个白嫩的小男孩正怯生生地站在他妈妈背后探出头来看着自己。  
长得好可爱，山下想。虽然他自己也是个小屁孩，但还是尽量摆出了前辈的姿态对他笑：“你好，我叫山下健二郎，你叫什么名字？”  
“岩田刚典。”  
“叫他岩酱就好了。”岩田妈妈接口到，她是个温柔又有气质的女性，笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，在山下看来很漂亮。  
他点点头，又听见岩酱问：“我可以叫你健桑吗？”  
“可以啊，请多多指教，岩酱。”他像模像样的伸出手去，岩酱犹豫了一下，还是握住他的手对他笑了。  
哦，笑起来和他妈妈很像呢。回家的路上，山下还在想着岩酱刚刚羞涩又带着开心的笑脸。  
岩酱和他上的同一所小学，所以每天放学后一起回家渐渐变成了惯例。聊天的过程中山下才知道岩田的妈妈是为了让他接受更好的教育才搬到这边，所以只有他和妈妈两个人住在这里，爸爸有工作就留在老家。  
“没关系，有什么问题尽管找我们就好了。”山下拍拍岩田的肩膀，“我爸妈都闲得很。”  
“谢谢健桑。”岩田露出感激的微笑，圆溜溜的眼睛在笑起来的时候眼角微微下垂，像极了一只幼犬，可爱的让人想揉揉他的头发。  
这么想着，山下也这么做了。在看见岩田惊讶的表情时才发现自己做了什么，他赶忙拿回手装作什么也没发生，留下岩田摸着脑袋一头雾水。  
吃完饭山下刚准备给岩田打电话，听到门铃响起，打开门却发现是岩田站在门口。  
“健桑回来了。”  
“正想给你打电话。听说你来找我了？”  
“嗯。”  
岩田应了一声没再说话，山下让他进屋坐下然后去倒了杯饮料递给他，这时山下的妈妈抱着小狗探出身来打招呼，岩田看见小狗的时候眼睛一亮，“健桑家养狗了？”  
“今天在河里救出来的，看着怪可怜的，爸妈又挺喜欢就打算自己养了。”  
“真好，我也想养只小狗。”  
“等你长大以后再说吧，现在不是准备考试了吗？”  
“嗯……有事想向健桑咨询一下。”  
山下今年上高一，学校离家其实不算太远却和初中是反方向。初中和小学挨得很近，所以即使在初中三年的时间里，每天和岩田一起上下学也算是延续下来的惯例。当听说山下报考了这所高中时岩田还露出了一丝不舍的神情：“以后不能和健桑一起回家了吗？”  
“总是和我一起回家多没劲啊，应该多和女孩子一起走好培养感情嘛！”山下坏笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“你长得这么好看，一定很多女孩子喜欢你吧？”  
“没有啦，”岩田局促地笑笑，表情却黯淡下去，“他们都叫我书呆子，没人喜欢和我玩。”  
山下知道岩田的母亲对他的学习抓得很紧，听说很希望他今后能考去全国有名的大学，所以一旦成绩有点下降就会被批评。而岩田是那种不喜欢失败的孩子，所以大部分时间都在拼命读书，被同学这么叫也不奇怪。  
而山下那时候也只是个初中生，他看着难得露出示弱表情的岩田不知道该怎么安慰他，只能拍拍他的肩膀：“不是还有我吗？”  
那时候岩田是什么表情山下已经忘了，他看着面前的岩田，和记忆中第一次见到的模样几乎没有什么改变，除了长高不少外还是白白嫩嫩的，笑起来依然可爱。  
“什么事？”  
闻言，岩田的表情变得扭捏起来，他四处看看，发现山下的父母都在另外的屋子逗着小狗，没有人会听到后才小声说：“今天有人跟我告白了。”  
“是吗？那不是很好吗？”山下对他笑：“我们岩酱也终于开始受欢迎了。”  
“但是我不喜欢她。”  
“拒绝了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你在苦恼什么呢？”  
岩田看了他一眼，又低下头去：“健桑有女朋友吗？”  
“还没有。”虽然对话题突然扯到自己有些疑惑，但是为了扮演好负责的大哥哥角色山下还是老实的回答着岩田的问题。  
“喜欢的人呢？”  
“嘛，姑且算有吧。”想到女孩可爱的笑容，山下的脸微微红了一下。  
“这样啊。”岩田的情绪不知道为什么低落了一些，“那个女孩喜欢你吗？”  
“不知道，可能吧。”  
“我也喜欢健桑。”  
岩田圆溜溜的眼睛看着山下，山下对他露出了堪称欣慰的笑容：“我也喜欢岩酱啊。等你考完试放假的时候我们再一起出去玩吧！”  
岩田还想说什么，山下的妈妈抱着小狗跑了过来：“十兵卫好像拉肚子了，得快点带它去医院。”  
这么快已经把名字取好了？  
“那我先不打扰了。”见状，岩田起身告辞。  
“考试加油啊！”山下送他到门口挥挥手，岩田点点头就走了。  
结果一直到过完暑假，山下也没有再见到岩田。只是听说他顺利考上本市最好的初中，接着就跟妈妈回老家了。  
进入初中后学业似乎变得更加繁忙，山下经常在准备睡觉的时候还能看到岩田的房间隐隐透出灯光。  
岩田也不来找自己玩了，都是学生的他们并没有手机可以方便的联系，所以除去上门拜访，他真的不知道还有什么办法能再见到岩田。  
之后的每个暑假岩田都会回老家，两人见面的机会就变得更加渺茫。直到有一天他在报纸上突然看到了岩田的名字，他是这次全市模拟考试的第一名，旁边配着一张近照，山下才发觉岩田已经在不知不觉中成长到这个地步了。  
山下也终于在高中最后一个暑假的时候和女孩告了白，开始交往的很顺利，却在毕业之后的去留上发生了争执。山下想去东京的大学，女孩却希望他留在本地。  
最终谁也没有让步，山下踏上开往东京的新干线时，女孩说了分手。他没多么伤心，脑海里反倒想着听说岩酱顺利考上了高中，没有机会当面祝贺有些遗憾。  
东京的生活比家乡丰富许多，山下也终于配上了手机，他给家里打完电话，看着空荡荡的通讯录发呆，想着不知道何时才能存上岩田的号码，仔细一算，他们差不多三年没有见过面了。  
不过这点小忧伤也很快被他抛在脑后，天性乐观的他马上就融入了新的环境中。  
而岩田却仿佛从他的生活中彻底消失了。他打电话问妈妈，也只得到最近都没有见过他的回答。  
“毕竟不是孩子了，哪能只想着玩啊。”妈妈在电话里说。  
也是，自己都已经半只脚踏上社会了，岩酱怎么可能一直是那个羞涩可爱的孩子呢。不过说起来，如果不是恰巧两家是邻居，他和岩田也就只是两个最普通的陌生人吧。  
这么想着，虽然感觉有些遗憾，他也就慢慢淡忘了。  
新交的女友温柔可爱，还是个星座狂热爱好者。每天见了山下第一件事就是要帮他预测当天的运势，山下想起小时候捡到十兵卫那次，虽然还是半信半疑，但是为了不让女友扫兴，他也就听着。  
但最后他还是被甩了。理由匪夷所思：“我占卜过了，健酱命中注定的人不是我。”  
所以现在这个就是你命中注定的人了？几个月后看着和另一个男生亲密地走在一起的前女友，他无奈地笑笑。  
人类为什么总是会被种虚无缥缈的东西控制？  
好在他兴趣爱好广泛，即使不谈恋爱也不耽误业余生活的丰富，最后干脆就放弃再谈恋爱的想法，随缘吧。  
加上马上到了毕业季，他每天找工作面试忙得团团转，和家里也商量过了，他决定留在东京。  
拿到内定通知的那天他很开心，请了几个好友吃饭，虽然不胜酒力还是喝了个满脸通红。和大家分手后他一个人晃晃悠悠地走在街上，身后传来略微低沉的男人声音时他还以为是错觉，直到那个声音又一次叫了他的名字：“健桑？”  
他回过头，有个人站在他面前。山下觉得自己一定是喝醉了，他揉揉眼睛，停了两秒，又揉了揉眼睛，发现眼前的人并没有消失也没有任何变化，才终于敢把这个黝黑壮硕，留着短短的金发和一圈小胡子的男人和岩田刚典这个名字联系起来。  
对方一直笑咪咪地看着他的一系列举动，直到山下说出“真的是岩酱啊，好久不见”后才开口：“是我，健桑好久不见。”  
虽然很晚了，山下还是和岩田坐到了居酒屋里。  
“想不到你竟然都到了能喝酒的年纪啦。”看着面前端着啤酒的岩田，他感叹。  
岩田不说话，只是看着他笑。  
山下被他看得有点不自在，只能没话找话：“你怎么和以前变化那么大？”  
放下酒杯，岩田终于开口：“考上了妈妈心仪的大学，我就可以做真正的自己了。“  
“所以真正的你其实是个黑人吗？“  
“哈哈哈，可能是吧。“  
笑起来倒是还有点以前的影子，山下默默地想。只不过他实在没办法把面前这个人和印象里那个白皙文静的男孩子联系起来，看那个手臂，感觉小臂都要比自己上臂粗了。  
聊天的过程中他才知道岩田现在在跳舞，而且是很激烈的黑人舞蹈，更让他觉得惊奇：“难怪你练得这么壮实，有视频可以看看吗？“  
岩田把手机递过来，上面是他参加比赛的录像，山下张着嘴看完忍不住感叹：“真的和以前的你完全不一样了。“  
“这样的我让健桑失望了吗？“  
山下对他突然的问题没有任何防备，他愣了愣，对岩田笑：“不管你变成什么样，都是我心里最可爱的那个弟弟啊。“  
“只是弟弟而已吗？“岩田小声的嘀咕没有被山下听见，因为岩田一直在跟他敬酒，他现在感觉大脑比刚才更加昏沉，脸也红得厉害。  
见状，岩田主动提出送他回家，没多想，山下就答应了。  
几乎是让岩田扶着才能站稳的山下在自己家门口掏了半天钥匙也没能找到。“我帮你吧。“岩田一只手紧紧揽住他的腰，另一只手伸进了他的裤袋。不知道是不是错觉，山下总觉得他的手似有若无地蹭了几下自己的大腿根部，但是被酒精麻痹的身体没法做出太多反应，只能任由岩田用慢得磨人的速度在裤袋里寻找钥匙。  
终于钥匙被从裤袋最深处掏出来，他一进门就跌坐在玄关，抱着头发出呻吟：“以后真的不能再喝了。“  
“原来健桑不怎么能喝酒啊。“岩田蹲在他面前，”那下次要注意点。“  
山下干脆直接躺在玄关闭上了眼睛：“麻烦你了，不早了快点回去吧。”  
“你这样我可不放心。”岩田架着他的肩膀把他扶起来，“卧室在哪边？”  
躺着被一个男人脱衣服的感觉很奇怪，不过这个人是自己小时候当弟弟一般看待的朋友，山下倒是觉得没什么好担心的。岩田的动作很轻柔，褪到只剩一条短裤的时候，山下惊觉岩田的手搭上了短裤边，赶忙一把抓住他的手腕：“这样就行了，谢谢。”  
岩田好像一脸遗憾，他帮山下盖好被子，就坐在床边看着他。  
山下被看得浑身发毛，他想过了这么多年，果然是越发不能理解这个人了。  
“末班车已经走了，我今天能住在这里吗？”岩田突然问道。  
柔软舒适的床铺让山下昏昏欲睡，他闭上眼睛，发出含糊的声音：“被子在衣橱里，你自己铺吧。地方小只能委屈你打地铺了。”  
“谢谢健桑。”岩田的声音听起来欢呼雀跃，山下不再多想，很快就进入了梦乡。  
早上醒来的时候他头疼了好一阵子，想抬起胳膊揉揉太阳穴却发现不能动弹。他低头看着圈在自己身上的一条壮硕的手臂，大脑空白了几秒才想起来昨天让岩田留宿了。  
好像自己说了让他打地铺的吧。  
岩田似乎睡得很熟，他的胡茬偶尔蹭过山下的胳膊，带来一阵刺痒。山下小心地抬起他的胳膊想要下床，却惊醒了岩田。  
“健桑早上好。”岩田揉揉眼睛，胳膊又在山下腰上紧了紧。  
“谁让你上来的，不是说了打地铺？”  
“这么久不见了却要打地铺，健桑好残酷啊。”  
“让你留宿就很好了。“山下敲了岩田的头一下，对方只是嘿嘿笑着，却丝毫没有放手的意思。  
“快闪开，我要去洗手间。“山下拨开岩田的胳膊，这次他倒是乖乖听话。掀开被子下床，山下才想起来自己只穿着一条短裤，不过都是男人也没什么好在意的，他就这么向洗手间走去，突然后面传来岩田的声音：”健桑的腿好长啊。“  
他假装没听见，迅速进了洗手间关上了门。  
岩田的表现果然还是很奇怪，然而他又说不出个所以然，山下洗把脸照照镜子，眼睛里还留着宿醉后的红血丝，看起来有点憔悴。反正刚好今天也休息，干脆就在家里打游戏吧。  
他出来的时候岩田竟然还赖在床上，他走过去一把掀开对方的被子，接着又盖上了：“你怎么裸睡？！“  
“不好意思，习惯了。“岩田一脸嬉笑，打算掀开被子下床，山下猛地转过身去：”赶紧穿好衣服，你不用上课的吗？“  
“今天放假。“岩田只是套上裤子就随意的在屋里走来走去，”健桑呢？“  
“我也休息。“山下的视线避开岩田裸着的上半身，”要吃早饭吗？“  
于是莫名其妙的，岩田就在山下家吃了早餐中餐和晚餐。山下觉得自己似乎被岩田的眼神激发出了什么老妈子属性，为什么被他看着的时候，就完全没办法拒绝他的要求呢？  
所以说，为什么又在晚上喝酒？  
山下端着酒杯想不明白，岩田说自己最近得到了上好的红酒，一定要请山下尝尝就跑出门去，很快又跑回来，手里拎着一个看起来就很高大上的盒子。  
一边喝酒一边聊天，不知不觉一瓶酒进去了大半。大部分时间都是岩田在问问题，关于山下的生活，事无巨细他似乎都想知道。  
听到山下很久没有恋爱的消息时他笑得很开心，听到被甩的理由时更是拍着大腿一副笑到肚痛的模样。  
“我被甩你就这么高兴吗？“山下有点生气。  
“健桑你知道吗？关于昨天的星座运势。“岩田一边说着一边掏出了手机。  
“我才不看那种东西。“山下一口气喝掉杯子里剩下的酒，气鼓鼓的。  
“上面说单身的双鱼座要留意身边，可能会遇到那个命中注定的人。“  
“哦。所以呢？“酒劲发作，山下已经连脖子都红成了一片。  
“所以我就遇见你了。“  
错觉吗？山下觉得岩田的脸似乎变大了，大到只能看见他的眼睛，以及唇上传来的湿润触感。  
他瞪着眼，和岩田鼻尖顶着鼻尖：“什么意思？“  
岩田笑，他的手抚上山下的脖颈，把他向自己拉的更近一点：“我说过的吧，我喜欢健桑。“  
从小学开始？  
大概是把心里的问题说出来了，岩田又吻了他一下，点点头：“嗯，从小学开始。这些年我一直不敢找你，但是现在我觉得，健桑应该也是喜欢我的吧？“  
可能真的是喝酒喝傻了，这次岩田的手再放到他的短裤边时，山下鬼使神差的，竟然没有再阻止他。  
第二天腰酸背痛的山下一睁眼就开始后悔，然而看了看旁边睡得一脸满足的岩田，还是忍不住感叹了。  
他一直记得却又刻意忽略的是，第一次遇见岩田的那一天，电视上的星座运势女主播神秘兮兮的说着：“双子座的你，今天可能会遇见影响你一辈子的人哦。“

虽然前几年的错过让他觉得这都是瞎扯，不过姑且今后，就相信一下好了。  
END


End file.
